


Unlikely heroes- Book one. *currently being rewritten*

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Girl Power, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, POV Female Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve is a cutie pie, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Burnie Darwin has been on her own since fifteen, she's headstrong and a trouble maker, She's a singer by trade but one day dreams of becoming a movie star.When her cousin turns up on her doorstep all the way from England and she meets a scrawny man named Steve, she's thrust into the middle of world war two and suddenly has to grow up.*CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF A REWRITE*
Relationships: Howard Stark/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie has a unexpected guest.

Chapter one

If I ever had a home, it was the stage, Under the hot white lights and gazes of the audience, I felt like I belong.  
I finish my song, holding the note till the music ends, With the last strike of the drums, I do a pose, the crowd claps and howls.  
"Give a hand for the always beautiful, Burnie!"   
The host, a tall pale guy with sweat stains under his arm pits applies at my side, My cue to leave the stage.  
I exit to the left, Where the owner of the club is stood, A fat balding man in a cheap suit named George Carl, he's old enough to be my father yet is always shamlessly flirting with me, smoking a cigar and holding out my red silk robe.  
"Another good night." He comments, holding out the robe   
"It always is." I respond, taking the garment.  
"You've got a visitor in your dressing room."   
I roll my eyes " If its another dirt bag wanting me to pose nude for him I will blow up."  
"It ain't." George responds, taking a drag of his cigarette "We've hired a doorman to keep that sort away."   
"So who is it?" I begin walking towards my dressing room, as the main draw as the club I have my own private room, something the other girls seem to resent me for.  
"Some broad.." George replies, walking at my side "Had a accent."  
I almost stop walking, the only woman I know with a accent is my cousin, Emily-Alice but she's all the way in England, I haven't heard from her in almost two years.  
"Thanks, real helpful."   
"You got plans tonight?"   
I frown, here we go again, another invite to dinner, Thankfully we've reached the curtain that separates backstage from the other dressing room area, A place where men, even the owner aren't allowed.  
"Yes, I'm ripping off my toenails with a claw hammer."  
I open the curtain and disappear into the chatter of the other performers.  
All the girls are getting undressed and taking off their makeup.  
"You've got a lady in your room, Princess."   
The southan drawl of Rosie Lou comes from in front of the mirrors, she's sat down, a cigarette in her fingers, her hair is rollers.  
If anyone hated me in New York its her, before I came along she was the main attraction, Until George decided to trade her in for a younger model.  
"You've gone through all the men in the city so now you're moving on to the women, eh?"  
She laughs dryly, it becomes a hacking cough.  
"Yes Rosie Lou." I reply "But don't worry, I do have standards so you're safe."   
The other girls laugh and I walk away, feeling Rosie Lou's glare.  
The door to my dressing room is ajar, I open it fully and walk in.  
A woman in a long black coat is stood looking over the racks of outfits, she black hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head.  
"Can I help ya darlin'?" I ask  
The woman jumps and looks in my direction.  
"You're blonde now."   
The English accent is unmistakable, the green eyes are still as piercing, its Emily-Alice.  
"Been blonde for a while." I close the door, it creaks to a close"Which you'd know if you ever read my letters."  
"I read them.." She seems hurt by my tone, good she should be, She's the one who's ignored me for two years. "I just...never had the time to write back."  
"Never had time?"   
"I've been busy."  
I glance at her hands, no ring, so she didn't get a husband and forget about me, unless she knows better than to wear a expensive ring around New York.  
"Whats his name?"  
"Pardon?"  
"You said you've been busy...the only thing that would make you not write back is a guy."  
I walk towards my vanity table, needing to sit down, my heels are pinching.  
"There's no man.."  
"Then why'd you ignore me?"  
She claps her hands and starts to nervously rub her fingers together  
"I got a job, In London..Secretary for a big firm...A lot of paper work."  
I laugh and sit down "You forget to write back because of paper work?"   
"You know how I am." She smiles at me "I'm a perfectionist."  
I get the idea that she's lying, but I can't be certain.  
"So, what brings you to come see lil' old me?"  
I pick up my brush and brush out my curls.   
"London is a state..I had to get away for a while."   
I gesture to the velvet couch in the corner "Sit down will ya? You're making me nervous looming over me."  
She chuckles and walks towards the couch, she sits down, placing her little handbag beside her.  
She looks out of place, so perfect next to the pealing wallpaper and stained carpet.  
It's been that way since we were kids, Every summer my mother would send me to England to stay with my Father's sister and her husband, I was glad to go, they lived in a little village in the North of England.  
Dispite the six years age gap we thought of each other as sisters.  
I watch her reflection in the mirror as I wipe off my makeup, She looks older than twenty five, she looks tired and pale, perhaps that's of the because of the journey across the Atlantic.   
"Did you get the gift I sent you for your Birthday?" She breaks the silence   
The past November I turned nineteen, I did get her present, a small rose brooch, made of gold and pretty jewels, far to nice to be worn by me.  
"I did, thank you."  
"Are roses still your favourite?"  
I nod "Sure are."  
There's another silence, The distant sound of the band can be heard as things wind to a close, its almost midnight.  
"Where you stayin'?"   
" The Mansfield."  
I frown "That's on the other side of town, You can stay with me tonight, I only live a block away."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Nonsense, I aint letting you take the subway or a cab at this hour." I turn and look at her over my shoulder, I grin "It'll be a sleepover, just like old times."  



	2. It aint much, but its home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie has to get used to Emily-Alice being back in her life.

I live in a big apartment block in Brooklyn, the rents low because its not the best area, its mostly black families or Mexicans, but I don't mind, A house is a house and my apartment has its own bathroom.  
As Emily-Alice and I climb the concrete stairs the noises of dogs barking and babies crying are in the background.  
"Is it always this noisy?" She asks  
I laugh "Its normally worse."  
I see her notice the clothes lines coming from one side of the stairwell to the other.  
"Lotta single mom's here." I comment "Most of their husbands are off in the war, dead or banged up."  
"You know anyone?"  
I shrug "A few of the kids...most the mom's don't like the white girl who works at the club."  
"That seems unfair."  
"I'm used to it don't worry."  
We walk in silence to the five floor, to my apartment.  
I pull out my key and unlock the door, it swings open and I walk in, I switch on the lights, The electricity buzzes and after a few minutes the lights flicker off and on before finally staying on.

"It aint much." I mummer, closing the door behind Emily-Alice.  
The kitchen/dining room/living room is one big room, but the bedroom is separate and then from the bedroom you can go into the bathroom.  
I've tried to make it home with what I have, The walls have a pink and white roses pattern and there's a record player next to the fireplace.  
On the mantle I have a framed photo of my Father, Oscar holding me as a baby.  
"If you're hungry I should have some ham in the fridge.."  
I take off my coat and hang it up "I'm gonna go put on my nightclothes...I'll get you something to wear and a blanket."  
I feel suddenly flustered, I hardly ever let people in to my apartment.  
"Is the couch okay? Or do you want the bed?"   
"The sofa is quite alright and I ate dinner at the hotel."  
"Okay.." I sigh "I'll be right back, make yourself at home, I have some records."  
"Could I have a glass of water?"  
"Glasses are in the top cupboard but you're better off having some orange soda outta the fridge." I walk towards the bedroom "The water aint good for drinkin'"  
"Oh."  
"I have wine."  
"Wine will be great."  
"I'll be back in a jiffy."  
I undress, thankful to be out of my bra that's been digging into my ribs all day, I hang up my blouse and skirt, I carefully slide off my stockings before sticking them in the wash basket, I then put on my cotton pyjamas, they're white with black polka dots.  
I open the bottom drawer of my dresser and pull out a thick wool blanket that I use in the winter, I then find another pair of pyjamas, these are red and white stripped.   
When I return to the living room, Emily-Alice is perched on the end of the couch, a wine glass in her hand.  
"Hope these fit.." I put the pyjamas next to her   
"They should." She sets her wine glass on the coffee table "May I use your bathroom?"  
"Go ahead."  
She smiles and disappears into my bedroom.  
I pick up my packet of cigarettes and box of matches off the coffee table, I light up a cigarette and walk towards my record collection.  
I find a Bing Cosby album and put it on.   
I click my fingers along to the song, Maybe a unexpected house guest will be fun after all.


	3. Photograph on the bedside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily-Alice has always been able to get Burnie to tell her secrets.

"How are things back home?" I ask as I refill Emily-Alice's wine glass  
"Bleak.." She responds "But we're continuing on."  
She stares into her glass and swirls the liquid, I refill my own glass, finishing off the bottle.  
"Must be quite depressing, German's bombing everything to hell."  
"Mother and Father wanted me to return home..But I couldn't." She sips her wine "We've got to go on as normal."  
"I catch the radio sometimes...and the paper." I take a large gulp of wine "The list of the dead get me...Most of 'em I know from school."  
"Forgive me for prying, But I saw a photograph in your bedroom drawer."  
I frown and she continues on, defending herself.  
"I was looking for a comb..I wasn't snooping." She pauses "He..he still around?"  
I feel my throat begin to close up, The photograph she's referring to is of a guy, Charlie, We were sort of dating, but a year ago he got shipped off, he was one of the first to go, a month after he left his mother called me and told me he'd been blown to hell.  
"His number was called up by the Japs."   
She gasps slightly "Burnie I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"Nah its fine." I sip my wine again "Forget it...we weren't serious.."  
There's a long silence, In which I try to wipe all images of Charlie's out of my mind.  
"I'm surprised you aren't out there entertaining the troops."  
"I'm stuck in a contract at the den." I respond "Besides I prefer to make the fella's stuck at home feel a little bit better."   
"That seems fair enough."   
I decide to turn the conversation back to her  
"How long do you plan on staying in Brooklyn?"  
"Depends...a friend in London got me a interview for a lawyers office here."  
"More Secretary work?" I snort "Is that all you see yourself doing being stuck behind a typewriter for the rest of your life?"  
"I dunno...add some makeup on you, put you in something less stiff.."  
She laughs lightly "I hardly think I'm suitable for a job in show business."  
She laughs again "I'll leave the preforming to you Burnie."  
X  
I'm woken up the next by clanging metal and the smell of eggs.  
Only half awake I leave my bedroom, Emily-Alice is at the stove, my radio is on the news channel.  
"Coffee is brewing." She turns to me, a warm smile on her face.  
"Wh-What time is it?"  
I rub my eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep.  
"Just gone half eight."  
I yawn "A'ight."  
"I've made scrambled eggs."  
"Uh-Huh."  
"I was wondering...Where can I get todays paper?"  
"Should be one in the lobby...Gimme a sec and I'll go get one."


	4. I've got bills to pay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie can't seem to catch a break.

I'm awake by the time I'm stood in the apartment building lobby, I've found the days issue of the New York times.  
I'm about to return to my apartment when I see my landlady leaving her apartment.  
"Miss Darwin."  
She's a older lady and to my knowledge is a very strict catholic, apparently she knows my mom from church, Not that I'd know I haven't spoken to my mom in four years.  
"Mornin' Mrs. Walsh." I smile at her, its fake, I hate this woman, she's always trying to convert me or set her up with one of her many grandsons.  
"You're late on this months rent."  
Fifty bucks isn't too bad for a apartment per month, but I earn 100 bucks a month from the Den.  
Plus I'm terrible at budgeting, I spend money on clothes, booze or cigarettes.  
"Am I?" I play coy  
"Yes." She doesn't seem to buy it "And last month you were behind..."  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Walsh..I'll pay you by Tuesday, I promise."  
"You'd better."  
And with that, the old bird shuffles back to her apartment.  
"Fuck." I mutter as I climb the stairs, trying to mentally figure out if I have this months rent.  
"I could ask Carl for more shifts.."  
I scoff  
"Nah...Friday and Saturdays are our top nights and I already work 'em.."  
A woman crosses me on the stairs, giving me odd looks because I'm muttering to myself.  
I glare, not in the mood for the judgemental attitudes of my neighbours.  
"Problem?"  
She pulls her coat closer to her chest and scurries away.  
Typical, I know most people hate me here, Because I'm a showgirl, Because I drink a lot.  
Because I'm a single woman living alone.  
I mull over my problem all the way back to the apartment, When I stand inside, Emily-Alice is sat at the small dining table, she gives me a shock, With my rent problem I'd forgotten she was here.  
"Got ya paper." I hold up the paper and wave it "All though I dunno why you bother, its the same shit everyday."  
"I enjoy the crosswords."  
I take off my coat and shoes before joining her at the table.  
Along with the scrambled eggs she's grilled some bread.  
"You feeling alright?" She asks as I sit down  
"Yeah just.." I put some sugar in my coffee "I ran into my landlady."  
I stir my coffee, I like it black and sugary  
"And she reminded me I'm a month behind on rent." I shrug "But it'll be fine, I'll scrape by, always do."  
"I have some money if you need it."  
"Em..I can't expect you to pay my rent." I pick up my mug "I have some cash tucked away, I'll be fine."  
"Do you have plans for today?" She asks, cutting up her toast  
"I'm on shift at the club from ten till midnight." I sip my coffee "But until then I'm all yours."  
"Once we've finished up here, I'd like to go back to my hotel room, change my clothes."  
"Of course." I pick up my fork and stab a slice of egg, I put it in my mouth and smile "These are some damn fine eggs."


	5. "Whats a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie meets a unlikely gentleman.

"Fella's...I'm gonna take a short break." I speak into the microphone, my voice echos around the room "Feel free to buy me a drink, A whiskey, Large."  
The crowd laughs and I walk away and off the stage.  
I make my way to the bar, where the bartender, Mike has already got my drink ready.  
I slide on to a stool, Mike hands me my drink and a cigarette  
"Aight Mike?" I ask as he lights my cigarette  
"No complaints."  
"How's Nora?"  
The older man chuckles "Gone to stay at her mothers."  
"That bad eh?" I take a drag of my cigarette, Mike is the only employee here who doesn't hate me or want to fuck me.  
"I'll survive."  
He walks down to the other side of the bar to serve a costumer.  
"So..Whats a guy gotta do to get a private show?"  
A guy who reeks of alcohol leans against the bar, He has a wedding ring on his finger.  
"I don't tangle with married men."  
"Come on, Don't be like that sweetheart."  
"Not interested so either buy me a drink or move along."  
"50 bucks and I'll meet you in the alley outsid-"  
The boozer is cut off by a shorter, skinny guy who looks almost sickly  
"This man bothering you ma'am?"  
"Back off shrimp, Me and the lady are talking business."  
I stand up and meet the drunk guys gaze  
"Look.." I step forward, making sure the pointed heel of my shoe digs into the man's foot "Back off, Before you have to pick your teeth off the floor, okay?"  
"You bi-"  
"Come on buddy, anymore of that and you're leavin'." Mike comes to the rescue and I step off the mans foot.  
He grumbles and leaves, I swear I hear him say 'Stuck up bitch' as he walks away.  
"You okay ma'am?" Skinny guy asks  
He's dressed in clothes that are too big for him, And I'm taller than him, but he's cute with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
"I can handle ass holes like that." I reply "But thanks for the back up."  
He smiles shyly, his cheeks turning pink, another man joins us, swaying on his feet, he leans on the blonde's shoulder, his knees buckle under the sudden weight.  
"You have a real nice voice lady." His friend slurs  
"Thanks."  
"Buck..come on you've had enough.." Skinny guy starts to walk, leading his friend with him.  
"But her show aint over Steve."  
"You stay here and you won't remember her show anyway."  
I laugh to myself and sit back down, what a oddly sweet guy for a place like this, the whole time we spoke his gaze never left my face, didn't once stray to my legs or chest.  
"You handled that well Burn." Mike laughs "I'm glad, I hate cleaning blood off the tiles."


	6. Male companions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, The gals meet Bucky and Steve.

Walking down the street in towards the dazzling lights of the Worlds Fair, I light up a cigarette.  
Emily-Alice has dragged me to see some expedition about the 'World of tomorrow' with her  
"Do you think Mr. Stark will be there?" Emily-Alice asks "In person?"  
"Well.." I throw away the match into the sewers "Unless he's made some sorta robot of himself, I'd say yes."  
Emily-Alice's eyes light up "A robot? That'd be fantastic...imagine all the things a robot could do."  
I shake my head "You need to lay off on the science fiction books."  
"Don't be such a sour puss, where's your imagination?"  
I take a drag of my cigarette "I sold it, and bought some common sense."  
"Then it was hardly a fair trade."  
"Ha fricken ha."  
"Brighten up, Who knows, Maybe Mr. Stark will take a fancy to you." She smiles "I hear he has a thing for blondes."  
I laugh "As if a guy like him would look twice at a gal like me."  
She looks like she's going to argue back but decides against it, the subject is dropped.  
"Ooo sweets." Emily-Alice heads from a confectionery stand  
"Em wait." I throw my cigarette end away and adjust my purse on my shoulder  
I follow her through the crowd, mostly families.  
When I catch up with her she's joined the line.  
"Jesus Em." I huff "At least wait for me."  
"I wanted to get in the queue."  
I frown  
"What do you want?" she reaches into her purse and pulls out a coin purse "I'll pay."  
"Just get me a cola."  
"Really? That all you want?"  
I smile slightly, of course she'd remember my weakness for sugar.  
"Get me some uhh.." I look over the heads of the people in front "I'll have a bag of jelly beans."  
"Knew you couldn't resist for long."  
The line goes down quickly and soon I'm stood watching the rest of the crowd as Emily-Alice buys our goodies.  
In the crowd I see a familiar pair, the blonde and his friend from the den.  
I catch Blonde's gaze and wave, he shyly smiles back and waves, His friend notices and starts to walk over.  
"Here you go." Emily-Alice hands me my bottle of cola and bag of candy.  
I stuff the jelly beans in my pocket and sip the cola, the bubbles go up my nose and make me laugh.  
"Well..Well fancy seeing you here." Blonde's friend, Buck I think he had called him speaks, not drunk he has a certain air of confidence about him.  
"You two know each other?" Emily-Alice asks  
"They helped me out with a prick at the den." I respond, tipping my glass towards Blonde who has appeared at his friends side "Thanks for that by the way."  
"N-No problem."  
"Well..I suppose we should introduce our selves to your saviors." Emily-Alice extends a hand "Emily-Alice York...and my cousin, Bernadette Darwin."  
Buck takes Emily-Alice's hand "James Barnes.." he brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back "But I prefer Bucky." He lets Emily-Alice's hand go and gestures to Blonde "And this is Steven Rogers."  
"Steve..I prefer Steve."  
"Well...I prefer Steve." I grin at the expression of his face "What brings you two here?"  
"We wanted to see whatever Stark is going to show off." Bucky replies  
"That;s why we're here." Emily-Alice responds "Perhaps we should see the demonstration together?"  
Bucky smiles "That's a fantastic idea."  
He holds out a arm to Emily-Alice "Shall we?"  
Emily-Alice giggles, very unlike her, and loops her arm through his, They walk off and I turn to Steve.  
"Looks like you're stuck with me."  
"I can think of worse people." He smiles at me and I feel my cheeks turning pink.  
"Come on." I reach out and grab his hand "Before we lose the love birds."


	7. Flirting over milkshakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is chill and cute.  
> Burnie likes him, but she knows she shouldn't.

The diner is packed, the smell of food makes my stomach growl.  
After seeing Stark's 'Flying car' we decided to go for a meal, Emily-Alice and Bucky seem to be really getting along, but Steve is shy and I have to practically yank the words out of his mouth.  
Not that I mind, the silence is comfortable.  
I sip from my strawberry milkshake   
"So..Bernadette.." Bucky addresses me but I cut him off  
"Burnie.."  
"Burnie." He corrects himself "You enjoy being a singer?"  
"Sure." I shrug "I guess.."  
"She's always been musically minded." Emily-Alice smiles "Ever since we were young."  
"I wanna be a actress.." I chuckle "Me and every other girl in the world."  
"I could see it." Steve mummers "You have...the look."  
"The blonde you mean?" I flick my hair "My manager suggested it...apparently, Blonde's are the rage right now."  
"What colour are you naturally?" Steve asks, leaning forward on the table.  
"Dark brown.." I smile at him "Not all of us can have sunshine blonde hair, can we?"   
"With dark hair, you two could pass as twins." Bucky compliments   
I roll my eyes, as if, Emily-Alice is effortlessly gorgeous where as I have to pile on the makeup.  
"So..Em..Can I call you Em?" Bucky asks, at Emily-Alice's nod he goes on "Do you work in a factory or somethin'?"  
"God no." Emily-Alice laughs "I had to move from London...it was far too...chaotic." She pauses, as if she's thinking on her next sentence "I'm hoping to get a Secretaryjob, actually."  
"What about you two?" I ask  
"I'm just waiting to be called up..."  
"They won't have me." Steve sounds disappointed, I can't imagine why.   
"Ah I see."  
There's a silence and I find myself glancing at Steve out of the corner of my eye, his blue eyes have flecks of green in them, like a tropical sea.  
Come on Burnie...stop it, we are not going down this road again.  
X  
"So, we've told you everything, apart from our shoe size." I comment as the waitress collects up our empty plates "Yet, we don't know anything about you."  
I pull out a cigarette and light it   
"Well...I'm a writer, And Steve's a artist."  
"A writer?" Emily-Alice smiles "What do you write?"  
"Poetry mostly.."  
I focus on Steve "So, Artist eh?" I blow smoke in his direction "You any good?"  
"I-I like to think so."  
"I love art...When I was a kid, I used to spend all my free time in the gallery." I laugh "But I can't draw for shit, stick figures is about my limit."  
"You can sing pretty good."   
I tap out the ash of my cigarette "I'm glad you approve, Blondie."   
I batter my eyelashes at him "You should come by the den and see me more." 


	8. Young love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie falls for Steve, no matter how much she tries to fight it.

The sea is dark, reflecting the stars above it.  
Its a couple hours after our dinner, Emily-Alice had to leave, saying she has a early start in the morning, Bucky offered to walk her back to her hotel, which left me and Steve alone.  
He's seems more comfortable with it just being the two of us.  
Right now we're sat on the edge of a pier, our feet dangling over the water.  
"You're a nice guy Blondie." I almost whisper, almost scared for him to hear it.  
"I am?" He seems surprised by the compliment   
"Yeah.." I laugh "Don't act so modest, You're a rare breed in this shit hole."  
He laughs "You seem to be the only broad to think it."  
"A broad?" I raise my eyebrows at him  
"Not broad...gal...girl.." he fumbles over his words "Lady."  
I laugh "Lemme guess...girls see your friend and fall for his charm?"  
"Usually yeah."  
He looks at his feet   
"You're pretty charming.." I shrug "I guess."  
He laughs "Thanks."   
"I never used to be this confident.." I fumble for my cigarettes "I used to be super shy..but no one pays attention unless you make 'em."   
"Can't picture you being shy."  
"Thanks..I think."  
My hands fumble for my matches, the night air is cold.  
"Here.." He scoots closer and lights a match for me "Here."  
I light my cigarette on the flame, the fire makes shadows of Steve's face, I almost want to kiss him.  
"Thanks." I clear my throat and back up "So uhh.."   
I take a drag of my cigarette "the stars are pretty tonight."  
"Yeah.." I can still feel his gaze on me "They are."  
X  
"You sure you'll be okay walking home?" I ask Steve as we linger outside my apartment building.  
"Yeah, its only a few blocks.." He sways on the balls of his feet   
"Thanks for tonight...it was nice, talking."  
"It was?" His face flushes pink "Yeah..I enjoyed it.."  
"We should do it again." I smile "Say..Next Sunday...meet at the diner again, for...one?"   
"Sure." He grins   
"Then its a date." I lean forward and kiss his cheek "See you then Blondie, I'll tell Em, you tell Bucky."  
"Sure." He mumbles, seemingly dazed.  
I laugh at the red kiss mark on his cheek and walk into the lobby.  
I can't stop smiling as I climb the stairs.


	9. Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily-Alice has something important to tell Burnie.

Knock knock.  
The loud noise startles me awake and I get out of bed, still only half asleep I unlock my front door.  
"Sleep well?" Emily-Alice asks, inviting herself in "You alone?" She peers into my bedroom   
"Yes." I fold my arms across my chest "Blondie aint the type."  
I close the door with my foot "How about you and Bucky? You two were making goo-goo eyes at each other all night."   
"We were not!" Emily-Alice gasps, her face turning red   
"You were too!" I laugh "You didn't answer my question, what about you and Bucky?"  
"What about us?" She seems flustered and she sits on my couch   
"What happened when you left the diner?"  
"He escorted me on the subway...and back to my hotel."  
"And?"  
"And...And.."   
I grin as I walk past her to the kitchen  
"Emily-Alice Elisabeth York!" I open the fridge "What would your mother think!?"  
"I invited him for a drink in the bar." She gets to her feet "Oh Burnie...he was so charming and before I knew what was happening.."  
I grin "You were rockin' the boat?"  
"Burnie.."  
I giggle "Its fine Em."  
"I don't normally do that sort of thing.."  
"You don't have to justify it to me." I pull out a bottle of half empty milk, I open the cap and sniff it, the milk has gone off.  
I frown and walk over to the sink   
"How'd your interveiw go?" I feel my stumach churn as I watch the chunks of milk slide down the drain "Get the job?"  
"I think so yes."  
"You gonna tell me what job it was actually for?" I turn on the water tap and turn around "Or are you gonna keep pretending you hopped on a plane just to see little ol' me?"  
"Burnie I-"  
"We ain't spoke in almost two years, and I'm the first person you think of comin' to visit once things got to dicy in London?" I turn the taps off and walk to the couch "Who'd you piss off? A ex-Boyfriend?"  
"What?"  
"You hate Brooklyn..So I know you didn't come here for the views." I sit down "Besides, you've been acting off."  
She looks at me, then to her shoes, she twiddles with her thumbs "I have been offered a job here..That much was the truth."   
She opens her mouth, then closes it again, before furrowing her eyebrows   
"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, understood?"  
I nod   
"I worked for the Government in London...once I left school I joined the RAF.." she scoots awkwardly in her seat "Flying planes.." She clears her throat "And when the war really ramped up..well I was recruited by MI6."

My jaw drops "A spy!?"  
She shushes me "Quiet!"  
"But yes..And well...Now I've been assigned to the Strategic Scientific Reserve." She closes her eyes "I'm too report back to HQ..And thats all."  
"This...this...Science..reserve." My mind is racing with all this new information "Whats it about?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"And do they know you're reporting back to England?"  
"Not entirely."  
"So you're spyin' on us?"  
She suddenly gets to her feet "It isn't that simple.."  
"Damn right it aint!" I stand up "Em whatta you doin' get mixed up in this war bullshit?"  
"Bullshit?" She scoffs "Come on, even you aren't that stupid..you know whats at risk."  
"Yeah." I bite my lip "You're life, the life of innocent people." I ball my hands into fists "And for what? A flag."  
"You think thats all there is too it?" She laughs, but it isn't about anything funny "You have no idea whats it like, out there, In Europe."  
"I read the papers, I listen to the news...its all death."  
"Yes. Yes." She nods "Its all death, And if no one fought it'd be worse. I have seen, horrible, Horrible things in places like Germany and Poland." Her voice shakes for a moment "And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit at home and pretend everything is fine."   
"You think thats what I'm doin'?" I ask "You think I don't know what its like, out there?"  
I step towards her  
"Charlie...he had to be buried in a closed casket, Know why?" I take a deep breath "There were peices of him missing..His buddy told me, he'd lost a leg, Poor bastard has to hop around and whatta the government give him?" I scoff "A fuckin' medal and a well done."   
Emily-Alice turns to meet my eyes, I look away   
"Don't try and make it seem like the we're the good guys and Hitler's the big bad guy." I take a deep breath "The way I see it, both sides are as bad as fuckin' each other."  
"Burnie.."   
I sit back on the couch, suddenly feeling drained, unable to get the images of Charlie's broken body out of my head.   
"I hate everything to do with the army." I put my head in my hands "My dad, he died of a heart attack because of the last war, I don't see people going to his grave and putting down lil' flags.."   
"I know. I know."  
"I didn't see Grace telling me about how she was proud of her hero husband." I feel tears, wet on my cheeks "All I remember is hearing 'em argue..and dad smellin' of booze."  
I feel a hand on my shoulder   
"I don't want this war to ruin you." I almost whisper "Everything war touches it destroys."  
"Thats why I'm here, In Brooklyn." She pulls me into her and I hear her try and laugh "No Germans around here...The chances of getting shot are about as high however.."  
I laugh through my tears  
"I'll be safe Burnie, I promise."  
I put my head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat.   
I can't loose her, she's the only family I've got.


	10. Womanly advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie knows how to get a man, Emily-Alice is as confused as a cat in parliament.

"Close your eyes." I instruct Emily-Alice.  
Tonight is our get together with the boys, After much convincing Emily-Alice has agreed to let me do her makeup.  
She's dressed in a long sleeved dark green dress that has black polka dots on it, Green has always been her favourite colour.   
While's I'm wearing a long dusty pink dress, it has a heart neckline and works well with my body.  
"I don't see the need for all this.." She complains  
"Oh shush, you'll change your mind when Bucky is unable to keep his eyes off you..." I smile "Not that you need any help...you minx you."  
Her cheeks flush a light pink   
"Stop it."  
"Why?" I giggle "Never thought you were the type."  
"I'm not!"  
Her eyes fly open and I almost stab her in the eyeball with the eyeliner.  
"Eyes closed!"  
She huffs and closes her eyes  
"Truly...I hope he doesn't think less of me.."  
"If he does, then he's a prick."   
"I'm not like you Burnie.." She sighs "I don't just hurl myself at men."  
I laugh "That sounded almost like a insult."  
"I didn't mean it too."   
I run the eyeliner across her eye lid, She makes a face.  
"Its just...men have always been drawn to you..."   
"Its my charm."  
"How do you do it?"  
I finish her eyeliner and shrug, despite the fact she can't see me.  
"You've gotta wear heels bigger than their dicks, and you've gotta walk like you own the place." I laugh "And sway your hips when you wear tight dresses."  
I reach for the eye shadow  
"Oh and when you order a drink, use a straw."  
"A straw?" She scoffs "Now I know you're pulling my leg."   
"Think about it Em.." I choose a dark brown shade for her eyelids "You pierce your lips...And suck."  
She laughs "Burnie."  
"What? Trust me, you use a straw and look at a man while battering your eyelashes and he's putty in your hand."   
She laughs "Well I suppose if anyone would know, its you."  
"Again, Taking that as a compliment...Or I might just make you look like a clown."  
"God no!"   
"I won't relax.."  
"Good." She sighs in relief  
"Orange should match your skin tone.."  
"Burn!"  
"Joking...Joking jeez relax."


	11. Beer and Wine.

"Beer or wine?" I ask Emily-Alice, opening the fridge   
"Wine? Red or white?"   
I pull out two bottles of wine   
"Both."   
"I'll have white."  
"Righto."  
As I'm producing the wine glasses there's a knock at the door.  
"That must be them..." Emily-Alice walks towards the door "They're early."  
"Well, let 'em in."  
I hear the door open, Bucky's voice and Emily-Alice's giggle.  
I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see Steve, holding out a bunch of pink flowers.  
"I uhhh...I got these for you."  
"You didn't have to buy me flowers."  
I smile and take the flowers out of his hands "But thanks."  
He smiles   
I set the flowers down on the counter "There's beer in the fridge, If you wanna grab one for you and Bucky."   
He nods his head in thanks and opens the fridge, I pour the wine for Emily-Alice and myself, Steve retreats back to the couch and hands a beer bottle to Bucky, who had made himself at home on the couch, Emily-Alice has sat in the arm chair.  
"Do you have a bottle opener?" Bucky asks  
"On the coffee table." I respond, Picking up the wine glasses   
"Whats the plan for tonight, Gentlemen?" Emily-Alice asks as I hand her her glass  
I sit on the arm of her chair and cross my legs   
"How about dancing?" I sip my wine  
"Isn't it your night off?" Bucky asks with a cheeky grin   
"Blondie, you didn't mention your friend was a comedian." I smirk "Besides, I'm a singer, not a dancer."   
"What it is you do, Em?" Bucky asks, tipping back his beer   
"I just got a job...as a secretary for a lawyer."  
She's a convincing liar, I'll give her that much.  
"She left lil' ol' London, just to see her favourite cousin." I smile at her  
"You're my only cousin, Burnie."   
"You wound me."   
"What kinda food do you ladies fancy?" Bucky asks  
"Are there any good Italian places around here?"  
I laugh "Em, we're a few blocks from little italy, whadda you think?"  
"Well...there's Italian food, I wouldn't say they're good." Bucky quips   
"Hey, Sapinos is good."  
"She has a point Buck." Steve comments  
"Sapinos? Didn't that place have rats?"  
"Maybe rats love pasta."   
Emily-Alice laughs, almost spraying wine down her chin in the process   
"Besides, I dare ya to find a joint in this town that don't have rats." I sip from my glass "Four legged or two legged."  
"We don't wanna go to the city proper and go the fancy places." Bucky observes  
"Why not?"  
Bucky and I raise our eyebrows almost in unison, how can she not know?  
"Em, The mob hang out there."  
"The mob?"  
Bucky chuckles at her lack of knowledge "Yeah, the mafia? Goons with tommy guns? Don't cha watch movies?"  
"We don't have those sort of pictures back home."  
"Count your blessings." I scoff "My boss thinks he can make extra money by offering private shows, for all their fancy suits those creeps are just as lousy as the rest of us."   
"Is that what you do?" Bucky sips from his beer "Private shows?"  
"Buck." Steve scolds.   
"What?" Bucky puts up his hands in defensive "I was just askin'"  
"No." I meet his eyes with a cold stare "I ain't that type, I'm a singer."  
"So you've said." Emily-Alice clears her throat "Well, lets finish up here, I for one am famished."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, I'd love to hear opinions.


End file.
